<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want by elliebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794703">All I Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird'>elliebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Choking, Consensual, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael exerts a little dominance after the Insta Live.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronen Rubinstein/Rafael Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HUGE thanks to the anon who asked for "Rafa to be rough" and "Ronen himself cheeks rosy." How could I resist?</p><p>This contains consensual choking that was negotiated off screen.</p><p>Also, holy shit this got away from me. I was going to write 500 words of porn. Instead, there's this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafael doesn’t know anyone like Ronen. He can be a cheeky little shit. He likes attention. He likes eyes on him, a little shameless flirting and pretends to be offended when he’s called out for being a tease. </p><p>He’s a little more than Rafa bargained for. Life would not be the same without him. </p><p>Ronen spent the hour plus of their first livestream together flirting with the camera, draping himself over Rafa and generally seeking attention. Rafael knows how much he loved every minute of interacting with their fans and when it’s over, he’s vibrating with restless energy. </p><p>“I think that went well,” Ronen says, once the house has emptied of Fox staff and they’re alone in the kitchen. </p><p>“Did you get everything you wanted out of that?” Rafael gets to his feet. </p><p>“I sure did.” Ronen drops his voice. He has the most stunningly expressive eyes. There’s a world of mischief there and Rafa is still learning to navigate this place where he and Ronen give and take. </p><p>Rafa knows what a needy Ronen looks like. The fidgeting, desperate for hands on him, doing all he can for Rafa’s attention. A live chat with eight thousand fans might not be the ideal time or place but Ronen has a reckless streak. He thrives on the risks that come with being a natural born exhibitionist. </p><p>Rafa has learned the ins and outs of Ronen in the context of their sexual relationship. And fuck, Ronen knows how to get Rafa where he wants him, to <i>this<i> point. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen’s watching him with a smile on his lips that Rafael recognizes. It’s playful and maybe a little dirty. He moves into Ronen’s space, backing him against the counter. The size difference between them hits that kink Ronen has for giving up control. Rafael pins him with his hips. This is where they fit together, sliding into place like gears. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen’s eyes widen in delight. He braces his palms on the counter behind him and uses his body, arching his back to let Rafael know that whatever’s coming, he’s ready and wanting. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael found himself a little out of his depth in the early days with Ronen. Ronen’s experience - his confidence - far out matched Rafa’s own. But Rafa prides himself on two things: he knows how to work hard, and he’s a quick study. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You look pleased with yourself,” Rafa tells him, pinning Ronen with his hips. Ronen has a way of looking at him like he’s memorizing him. It was terrifying in the beginning. Now, Rafael can get lost in it, Ronen’s attention on him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>If Rafa replays their livestream, he’ll see Ronen making faces at the camera, leaning in to grin widely, using his body to get Rafa’s - and their fans’ -  attention.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen likes being watched. He likes knowing what he looks like, the response he gets. He does his best to reign it in - he’s a public figure after all - but when given the chance, he’s shameless. More than the fawning of fans,  Ronen craves a different, dirtier kind of attention. He wants eyes on him, a little filthy praise whispered when he’s on his knees with a dick in his mouth or working himself open with a couple of slick fingers. That’s where Ronen is at his most desperate, his most beautiful. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We’re hot together,” Ronen says with a shrug and an easy, pleased grin. He’s playing it like it’s no big thing but he’s got a pretty flush on his cheeks. Rafa’s looking forward to spreading him out in that oversized bed of his and tracing that flush with his lips, the way it spreads down his chest and belly, blood pooling until his cock is rock hard and always the prettiest shade of red. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It’s true. They look good together. Ronen could stand to learn a little humility, though. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It looks to me,” Rafa says, letting his voice go low, “you’re looking for something.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael pushes his hand beneath Ronen’s t-shirt. His skin is warm, overheated and damp with sweat when Rafa touches him right up beneath an arm where he’s sensitive. Rafael strokes a thumb in the damp hollow there for the way Ronen squirms, not because he’s ticklish. It’s the kind of intimacy he’s still getting used to. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen can do the filthiest, hottest things in bed (and everywhere else) but he shies away when Rafael wants to kiss the scar on his thigh, lick the place underneath his arm where he’s purely Ronen, or massage his feet after an eighteen hour day on set. Rafel loves coaxing that trust out of him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen shivers when Rafael drags his t-shirt up to bunch beneath his arms, baring his beautifully tanned, overheated skin. He smells like sweat, the organic vegan soap he buys from the farmer’s market and that overpriced hair product he favors. Ronen is a mess of contradictions. Rafael loves uncovering each of them. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen has the kind of pretty face that people like to associate with innocence. Rafa knows better. He recognizes the restlessness of the past hour and a half as a need. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen was the first person Rafael ever choked. They’d fucked a handful of times and were in that in between place - more than fuck buddies but not exclusive. Ronen first asked one night after they’d one out and he’d a few too many drinks. He asked again the following morning when he was stone sober. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They don’t do it every time they fuck, but Rafael has learned to recognize the signs that Ronen wants Rafael’s hand on his throat, wants to come with Rafael cutting off his air. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He doesn’t have that particular need but he understands <i>needing</i>.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafa settles his hand on Ronen’s flushed skin, the space between his thumb and forefinger framing his throat. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen’s eyes slip shut.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael remembers the negotiations, the shameless way Ronen tried to skip the talking and get right to the good part. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“If we’re doing this,” Rafa had said with his mouth on Ronen’s skin, “we’re doing it my way.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I want you safe,” he said later, after making Ronen come with pressure around his throat and Ronen’s fingers around his wrist, begging for more. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael doesn’t close his hand but he leans into it, adding the slightest pressure just above Ronen’s Adam’s apple. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The reaction is immediate. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen lets out a sound from somewhere deep, almost guttural and when he opens his eyes, Rafael can see the effect, how close he is to that hazy space this always gets him to. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ro,” Rafael says quietly. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen does his best to meet Rafael’s eyes. All of the playfulness, the restless energy has tapered off and what’s left is this, a beautifully breathless Ronen, willing and waiting for whatever Rafael wants to give. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Choke me,” Ronen says. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael moves to take a step back and Ronen grabs him by the hem of his t-shirt. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck, <i>please</i> choke me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael rewards him. He steps in close, the pressure of his hips keeping Ronen still. He gives him a kiss, a careful brush of lips that Ronen tries to take deeper. Rafa stills him, digging his palm into Ronen’s skin. “That’s better.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen is ready to go, full stop. Rafael can feel how hard he is, the restless way he shifts, trying to get Rafael to hurry up and give it to him. Rafa’s been trying to help Ronen learn a little patience, though, so he leans in and takes what he wants. Ronen’s mouth. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen’s mouth is the prettiest red. It’s wide, his lips lush and capable of the filthiest things. Rafael leans in a little, adding the pressure to Ronen’s wind pipe and takes his mouth. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh fuck me,” Ronen gasps. He clutches Rafael with both hands digging into the meat of his hips, t-shirt bunched beneath his hands. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael could spend the rest of the day just making out with Ronen. He lets the kiss ramp up, indulges for a few breathless minutes. When he steps back, he says, “go on,” with a tilt of his head. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen takes a second to tug his t-shirt down. He palms himself - his dick a rigid outline against the front of his jeans - and rubs two fingers over his mouth. It’s obscene. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re a menace,” Rafael says, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know,” Ronen grins. He kisses the corner of Rafael’s mouth and takes off towards the bedroom. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen is naked when Rafael steps into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He has a fucking beautiful body. Rafael gives him an appreciative once over, slow and leisurely because it’s the kind Ronen craves. He all but preens under the attention. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He’s perfect, from the shape of his calves to the definition in his thighs. He has beautifully cut hips, a stomach that makes Rafael’s mouth water. He’s as hard as Rafael has ever seen him, his cock jutting out, a shade of red that looks painful. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen’s face is flushed, sweat at his temple. He gives Rafael a grin. “How do you want me?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael huffs a laugh. He crowds Ronen against the foot of the bed. “Remember your manners,” Rafael says, and pushes him to his back. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen settles himself with his head in the pillows, thighs splayed. He’s fucking stunning. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael sets a knee on the bed between Ronen’s splayed thighs and takes the time to really look at him. Ronen squirms, getting off on way Rafael looks at him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael flicks open the top button of his jeans, tugs the zipper down to relieve the pressure on his cock, but other than that he doesn’t undress. This is part of the game, part of what gets Ronen going. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He sets his palm on Ronen’s belly, right above where his cock is leaking all over his skin. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That got you going, didn’t it? All those fans, watching you flirt with me.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen flashes him a grin but it’s hazy, unfocused. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Look at you,” Rafael says quietly. He pets Ronen, slides his palm down his chest and belly, strokes him with his fingertips, watches Ronen squirm under his touch. “You’re so close already.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The deeper Ronen slips into that space where all he can do is <i>feel</i>, the less verbal he gets. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael knows just how much Ronen likes to talk during sex when they’re not doing this, all the filth that comes out of his mouth, taunting Rafa into fucking him harder, faster. He’ll call Rafa <i>papi</i> just to get a reaction, knowing what it does to him. Now, so close to coming and desperate for Rafael’s hand around his throat, he’s breathless and incoherent, a beautiful mess. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael lays himself out on his side, pressed up against Ronen’s hot, flushed body. He keeps him still with a hand at his throat. There’s no pressure in it. He can feel Ronen struggling to keep from arching up to get more. Ronen knows better than to try to push Rafa. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafa leans in and kisses him - careful, seeking kisses until Ronen responds, opening his mouth and letting Rafa suck at his tongue. He eases into the amount of pressure he puts on his hand at Ronen’s throat. The longer they kiss, the slightest bit more pressure Rafa gives Ronen and the more caught up he gets. When Rafael tightens his grip, Ronen cries out against Rafael’s mouth. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafa likes to work Ronen up. He likes to get Ronen’s weight on him, his arms around his waist and make out until they’re both ready to go. They’re beyond that. The last hour and a half was Ronen’s idea of foreplay and he’s been ready to go for long enough that it won’t take much to get him over that edge.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After several long, breathless minutes, Ronen pushes his hand into Rafael’s hair and <i>tugs</i>. “Now, Rafa,” he says against his lips. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen craves all of this. He likes the power imbalance of Rafa fully clothed when he’s stripped down, all of his beautiful skin on display. He likes the difference in size, how easily Rafa could overpower him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael laughs into his mouth. Ronen’s been patient for long enough. He slides his hand down Ronen’s chest, over the planes of that perfect belly and wraps a loose palm around his cock. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen hisses and pushes his hips up off the bed. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Okay, okay,” Rafael concedes quietly, kissing the full center of Ronen’s wet mouth, the dip above his chin, the scruff on his jaw. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen smiles fondly and pushes a hand at Rafael’s face. “So sweet,” he drawls but he’s betrayed by the breathlessness in his voice, the hazy look in his eyes. Rafa has not been fooled by Ronan since the day they met. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He rummages through the drawer in the table by the bed for the lube and settles himself on his knees between Ronen’s thighs. He’s learned over the months they’ve been doing this that he gets the best control this way. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He pours more than enough lube into his right hand - Ronen likes it slick and sloppy wet - and waits until he’s gotten his left hand right above Ronen’s collar bone again before wrapping his palm around Ronen. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh <i>fuck me</i>,” Ronen sighs. He gets his feet flat on the bed, knees bent. Rafa hasn’t done anything beyond hint at giving Ronen what he wants and he’s already on edge. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He smears his thumb in the pre-come leaking out of Ronen’s cock and uses it to add to the slickness of the lube, mostly for the way Ronen grunts at the touch on the sensitive head of his dick. Rafael rises up on his knees to get the right leverage, watching Ronen’s face as he settles his hand more firmly around Ronen’s throat, adding a little weight behind it. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Watching Ronen like this turns Rafael on like nothing else. Ronen is a shameless flirt. He’s sexy as hell. He could have anyone he wants and what he wants, who he keeps coming back to, over and over, is Rafael. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen’s hips come up off the bed. “Ronen,” Rafael says, just sharply enough that Ronen’s eyes fly to his. “Stay still.” He eases the pressure off his throat in warning. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Fuck</i>,” Ronen breathes. Rafael can feel how hard he’s trying. There’s desperation in the tension in his body, his trembling thighs, the breaths he takes that make his belly go concave. He’s perfect. Rafael rewards him by closing his fingers around Ronen’s wind pipe. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The sound Ronen makes is pure guttural need. Rafael strokes him, his hand tight and gliding slickly over the length of his cock, once, twice, three times. He keeps his grip on Ronen’s cock as he relieves the pressure around his throat. Ronen turns his head into the pillow, eyes pressed tightly shut, biting his lip as he struggles to follow the rules, to keep from fucking up into Rafael’s grip until he gets the okay. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen is absolutely incredible. His cock throbs in Rafael’s grip, his back arches and he leans into all of it. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael jerks Ronen off slowly as he catches his breath. “More?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen opens his eyes and pins Rafael with a hungry, dark look. “More,” he gasps. And then, “<i>please</i>.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael adds a little more pressure this time. He uses the space between his thumb and forefinger to cut off Ronen’s air for a count of one, two, three, four. Ronen can take - <i>wants</i> - more. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael keeps his grip on Ronen’s cock just tight enough to keep him from coming. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He keeps his hand around Ronen’s throat as he leans up to kiss his open mouth. “Color, Ronen.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Without hesitation, Ronen breathes, “so fucking green.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael takes a second to just look at him. He’s so beautiful, all the time, when he’s dressed up for an event, wearing the uniform of the 126 or dripping sweat after a work out. There’s something especially stunning about him with his cheeks flushed, his hairline damp, his mouth pink and full. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael leans down until he’s forehead to forehead with Ronen. He takes Ronen’s left hand and guides it down to wrap around his dripping cock. Rafa’s going to need both hands. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck yes,” Ronen gasps. Rafael throws a leg over Ronen’s chest, straddling him with his weight on his knees. Like this, he can control the pressure around Ronen’s windpipe. He can also watch the stunning way he falls apart when he comes with his breath cut off. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael waits until Ronen looks at him. He can see in his eyes how hot this makes him, how close to coming he is. When he’s got Ronen’s attention, he puts his hand around Ronen’s throat. Ronen’s eyes roll back and Rafael adds his second hand, putting a little more pressure behind it. He watches Ronen’s face as he counts silently to five. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He eases up, keeping one hand around Ronen’s throat with no pressure or strength behind it. Ronen gasps, pulling air into his lungs. Rafael can feel him shift restlessly, working his cock. He’s trembling everywhere. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen pins him with those sexy eyes. “Again.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael can’t help himself. He shifts his weight to his haunches and ducks down. Ronen’s mouth is wet and hot. “You’re <i>fucking perfect</i>,” he says into the kiss. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The praise thrills Ronen. He opens his mouth to Rafael and kisses him hard. “Again, Raf,” he mumbles. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>This time when Rafael puts weight behind his hands at Ronen’s throat, he says quietly, “go ahead, baby.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He counts, watching Ronen groan and shudder as he comes hard, fucking his fist.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael immediately eases the pressure on Ronen’s throat even as he feels Ronen coming. He keeps his hand there, resting above Ronen’s wildly beating pulse, watching him slowly come down. He comes <i>hard</i> when there’s breath play involved. He’ll be loose limbed and affectionate for the rest of the night. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>For now, he gives Ronen a little space. He climbs up off of him and settles back on his side, all of Ronen’s heat against him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He’s fucking hard. But right now isn’t about him. He’ll come in Ronen’s mouth a little later, when Ronen’s on his knees, jerking himself off and spewing all sorts of filth with a light in his eyes that always sends Rafael over the edge.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re so fucking <i>good</i> at that,” Ronen says after a little bit. He has an arm flung over his face. Rafael likes listening, watching him come back to the present, the way his breathing evens out, the sated shift of his limbs. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rafael raises up on one elbow. “You could just ask for it.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ronen smiles and rolls to his side, pressing himself up against Rafael. “I could,” he agrees. He touches Rafael, palms his cheek and leans into kiss him. When he pulls back, he says, “where’s the fun in that?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. I'm on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>